Hallelujah
by Constance1
Summary: One-shot Christmas fic featuring clueless Harry and persistent Draco. (Drarry - complete).


Harry wandered through the crowd of guests, clutching his plastic champagne cup and smiling absently at the people who said hello as he passed. He made sure to keep moving, not wanting to be drawn into conversation with anyone at the moment. He began to regret his decision in coming to Ron and Hermione's Christmas party. His boyfriend had just broken up with him the day before and he was in no mood for socializing, but his friends had convinced him to come, telling him that it would take his mind off of things and who knew; maybe he would meet someone new.

Harry stopped next to the snack table and glanced at the food laid out on the festive red table cloth. He found as he stared down at all the Christmas goodies that he was in fact not the least bit hungry.

With a sigh, Harry picked up a cracker and half-heartedly dipped it in the warm salmon spread before popping it in his mouth. He washed that down with a sip of his champagne and toyed with the idea of leaving early. He wasn't having fun, all the merriment was just making him even more depressed. It wasn't that he'd been in love with Darren, they'd only been going out for two months, but it had been the fourth failed relationship that year and his ex-lovers were beginning to pile up in his war zone of a love life.

Harry turned and scanned the room for Ron or Hermione, wanting to say goodbye before sneaking out. He finally spotted Hermione near the entrance to the lounge room and was about to head over when he stopped short. Hermione was smiling and shaking hands with a newly arrived guest. A newly arrived guest with gleaming blond hair and impeccable clothes.

Harry choked on his drink and quickly turned around, desperately searching for another exit. He couldn't believe Hermione would invite Draco Malfoy and not tell him. He'd been in Auror training with Malfoy right after Hogwarts and had developed the most embarrassing crush on the other man. Okay, more than just a crush, he'd fallen head over heels in love with him, but never acted on it – until the night of their official graduation.

Harry's cheeks burned with the memory of how the entire group of graduating Aurors had gone out for a night of drinking and partying to celebrate. Harry had had one too many tequila shots, which had loosened his tongue just enough to confess his undying love for Draco Malfoy to his face.

It was the most mortifying moment of Harry's life. Malfoy had just stared at him dumfounded, and Harry had quickly gathered what was left of his dignity and tried to laugh it off before practically sprinting from the bar. He'd managed to avoid him ever since that night just over a year ago – until now.

Harry placed his drink down on the table and started to thread his way through the guests towards the kitchen.

Harry pushed through the door and exhaled with relief; the kitchen was empty and there was a back door in sight. He could slip through the door and Disapparate and Malfoy would never be the wiser.

Harry swiftly moved to the door and pushed it open, then paused with one foot out the door. A part of him _really_ wanted to see Malfoy again. Maybe he could just observe the blond from the back of the crowd without him noticing. He rolled his eyes, feeling like a drug addict making excuses for just one more hit, one more little taste of his drug of choice.

He couldn't believe how weak he was as he slowly stepped back and allowed the door to swing back into place; the icy air blowing past his cheeks and ruffling his jet-black hair.

Perhaps showing Malfoy that he wasn't trying to avoid him would be the best course of action to help him get the closure he needed. Perhaps acting like a normal, sane person around him would erase that horrible memory.

Harry nodded resolvedly before turning around and heading back towards the lounge room.

Just before he reached it, the door swung open and Malfoy's head poked through, grey eyes searching the nearly empty room and alighting on Harry standing frozen in the middle of the kitchen.

Harry swallowed, his mind trying to come up with something neutral to say but it just buzzed in an all-out panic.

"Harry." Draco smiled and Harry thought he would melt into a puddle right there on the floor. "Long time no see Potter." He stopped, grey eyes suddenly flicking to the back door and back to Harry's face. "You weren't leaving were you?"

Harry swallowed again and unglued his tongue. "Erm, yeah I was," he said, proud that his voice wasn't shaking. "I'm not really in the mood for a party right now," he offered with a lopsided smile, taking a step back away from Malfoy towards his escape route.

Draco frowned as he stepped into the kitchen and shut the door behind him. "Yes, Hermione told me about your break-up. Sorry to hear that Harry."

Harry's heart skipped a beat; he would never tire of Malfoy saying his name.

Oh god, he was hopeless.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. "Yeah, thanks," he replied, eyes looking anywhere but at Draco's concerned expression. "Well, it was good to see you again…" he said as he took another step back.

"Why don't you stay?" Malfoy suggested. "It would take your mind off of things."

"Um…I don't…"

"Harry." Harry looked up at Draco's pointed tone. "I know you've been avoiding me."

Harry's eyes widened a fraction. "I'm not-"

"Yes, you are," Draco said with a smile. "It's alright, you know. I don't care about what happened a year ago; you were pissed out of your mind Potter. I'm not going to hold it against you."

"I don't know what-"

"Yes you do," Draco said, taking a step closer. "Now, you're going to come back to the party and keep me company so that I am not utterly bored."

Harry's heart beat erratically in his chest while he tried to maintain a cool exterior. "Alright," he finally accepted haltingly. "Are you sure that _I_ won't bore you Malfoy?" he asked, attempting to be flippant.

Draco smirked as he turned to grasp the door handle. "You couldn't bore me if you tried Harry Potter."

Harry smiled, feeling himself relax a little. Maybe that incident wasn't so bad after all, it seemed like it wasn't even a blip on Malfoy's radar. Harry followed the tall blond out the door and back into the noisy lounge room. It was a lot warmer than the kitchen will all the people milling about and some couples dancing in a cleared area of the floor.

Harry followed Draco all the way to an empty corner of the room next to the crackling fireplace, snagging two glasses of champagne on his way past and handing one to Malfoy once they had stopped.

Draco turned to observe the room over the rim of his cup. "Remember the game we used to play while on watch?" he asked aside to Harry.

Harry grinned and nodded. He remembered only too well the fun they'd had people watching and making up funny back stories that would inevitably get kinkier as the night wore on.

Draco smirked and nodded to their left at a short portly fellow standing next to one of Hermione's co-workers. The poor girl looked like she wanted to escape his company and Harry smiled in sympathy.

"His name is Sir Gerald Fatbottom," Draco began and Harry snorted into his drink. "He owns a dirty bookstore in Knockturn Alley, collects cats and has always wanted to wear a monocle."

Harry laughed and tipped his glass to Draco. "Well done Malfoy," he said appreciatively, "my turn." He scanned the room for their next victim and nodded towards an older woman wearing a pink and black leopard print wrap. "Her name is Dame Manky-Pants," he said as Draco sniggered. "She runs a highly successful nail salon, eats nothing but celery and has a foot fetish."

Draco laughed and quickly turned his laugh into a cough as Dame Manky-Pants turned their way. Harry burst into laughter as she eyed Malfoy suspiciously before turning back to her companion.

"Glad somebody is having a good time."

Harry turned as Ron approached from one side, a chocolate cupcake with white frosting clutched in one hand.

"I am so bored," he said as he licked some of the frosting off.

"You can't be bored Weasley, you're the host," Draco pointed out.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't know half these people," he said. "They're all Hermione's friends and co-workers, except Harry."

"And Draco," Harry added.

Ron snorted as he took a bite of his cupcake. "Yeah and he's only here to get into someone's pants."

Harry's smile faltered as his heart dropped. He quickly clamped down on his emotions and tried to act as indifferently as possible. "Really? Who are you chasing Malfoy?" he asked with what he hoped was a teasing smile.

"No one you know," Draco replied vaguely but his eyes flicked to the other side of the room before he looked down at his drink to take a sip.

Harry glanced over to see where he'd been looking and his stomach twisted painfully to see tall dark and handsome Blaise Zabini talking to Hermione. He suddenly remembered a conversation early on in their training in which Draco had admitted to knowing he was gay when he discovered that he had a crush on Blaise. Nothing had ever happened between them but Malfoy had said that he'd always regretted not making the first move with Blaise back in sixth year.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron suddenly asked, noting his friend's pained expression.

Harry blinked and quickly pulled himself together. "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled easily at his friend. He was _not_ going to have a repeat of what happened last year and make a fool of himself in front of Malfoy again. "I'm going to get some more champagne," he said before heading off to the drinks table without a backwards glance.

Harry took a deep breath as he picked up the bottle of champagne and quickly poured himself another cup. "Get yourself together Harry," he muttered under his breath.

"Harry! How are you?"

Harry looked up to see Colin Creevey beaming at him from the other side of the table. "Oh, hello Colin. I'm alright, you?"

"I'm great!" he replied enthusiastically as he came around to stand next to Harry. Harry was dismayed to see that the younger man was actually slightly taller than him now. "How's Darren?"

Harry groaned inwardly. Colin worked for the Daily Prophet and was always up to date on Harry's love life, mostly because the sandy-haired man wanted a chance to go on a date with Harry himself.

"Erm, we broke up actually," Harry replied carefully, knowing it was no use lying when Colin would glean the information from Hermione later anyway.

As expected, Colin's bright blue eyes lit up as though it were his birthday.

"You promised me a dance Potter."

Harry turned to see Malfoy with one hand extended to him and an amused smirk on his face.

Harry nearly sighed with relief. "Excuse me Colin," he said apologetically as he took Draco's hand. "We'll catch up later, okay?"

Colin frowned at Malfoy as he led Harry away towards the small cleared area in the room where a few couples were dancing.

Harry gulped as he suddenly realised that his hand was indeed clasped in Draco's warm grip, and then his heart went into overdrive as Malfoy turned and slung his arms loosely around Harry's waist. Harry tried not to hesitate before placing his hands on Draco's shoulders. He'd never been this close to Malfoy before and the close proximity was intoxicating; the smell of his cologne was now irrevocably ingrained in his memory.

"You looked like you needed to be rescued," Draco teased.

Harry strove for nonchalance as he smiled back at him, trying to ignore the way Draco's warm breath had ghosted across his cheek. "Yeah, thanks," he answered gratefully. "You don't have to do this though…" he added.

"I don't mind," Draco said with a wink. "I have ulterior motives."

Harry followed Draco's gaze back to Blaise again and realised that the tall blond was not only helping Harry out of an awkward situation but he was also trying to make Blaise jealous. Harry frowned, beginning to feel angry. Okay maybe he still had feelings for Draco which the Slytherin obviously didn't return, and he could live with that, but he was not about to help Malfoy into the arms of another man.

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder, searching the room for someone suitable. He finally spotted a good looking guy over near the stereo with a shaved head and piercing blue eyes. He caught the stranger's eye and sent him a flirtatious wink. The guy blinked in surprise then sent Harry a dazzling smile in return.

Harry smiled in satisfaction. Good, he now had a cute distraction for the night. Stupid Malfoy.

"So how's work Harry?" Draco asked and Harry tried to ignore the resulting shivers produced from hearing his name from Draco mere inches from his ear.

"It's alright." Harry shrugged. "I'm finding the shift work tiring."

"Yeah, me too," Draco concurred. "And there's so much paperwork."

"Yeah, I thought there'd be a lot more dueling and a lot less paperwork." Harry grinned.

"You still like it though?" Draco asked. "You don't think you'll ever change careers?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm doing what I'm meant to be doing. You?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "One day I'll have some snot-nosed trainee to assign all the paperwork to and then life will be perfect."

Harry chuckled; he could easily see the Slytherin doing just that. He wondered then what would have happened if the two of them had been assigned to each other as partners instead of being stationed hundreds of kilometres away. Harry was glad at the time since he had wanted to be as far away from Malfoy as possible but now he wondered about 'what if.'

The song ended then and Harry reluctantly released his hold on Draco's shoulders. "Well… thanks for the dance," he said, suddenly shy.

"Harry…" Draco began earnestly.

"May I have this dance?"

The two looked over to see Harry's new blue-eyed friend standing there smiling.

Harry smiled in return and nodded as he took his hand. "Thanks again," he said to Draco as he stepped out of his arms. He really really didn't want to relinquish his hold on Draco just yet but he knew it would be easier to do it now rather than later. It was only a matter of time before Draco worked up the courage to talk to Blaise and then he wanted to be good and drunk and in the arms of a cute boy when it happened.

Draco nodded and walked away - in the direction of Blaise and Hermione.

Harry quickly looked away and smiled sweetly at his new friend. "So, what's your name?" he asked as the guy stepped in and slid strong arms around Harry's waist.

"Damien," he replied. "Are you really Harry Potter?" he asked then.

Harry was grateful that Damien didn't sound enamoured, just curious. "Guilty as charged," Harry replied with a nod.

"Wow, thanks."

"Thanks?"

Damien smiled, those piercing blue eyes twinkling. "Yeah, you know, for saving the world and all that."

Harry laughed. "No problem," he replied easily. Perhaps Damien could be more than just a one-night distraction tactic. "So do you work with Hermione?"

"Sort of, I deliver the mail," Damien explained. "I'm trying to work my way up the ladder though, so she was sweet enough to invite me, hoping that I might make an impression on some of the higher-ups."

"What do you want to do at the Ministry?"

"My ultimate goal is to work in the Department of Mysteries," Damien replied avidly.

"Wow, that's a lofty goal," Harry replied, impressed. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Damien smiled. "You know, you're a lot cuter in person. The newspaper doesn't do justice to your sexy smile and gorgeous green eyes."

Harry blanched, causing Damien to chuckle.

"It's even cuter that you're entirely clueless about how hot you are. It's a shame you're spoken for," he said with a sigh.

"Oh I'm not," Harry quickly corrected him. "We broke up yesterday."

Damien frowned in confusion. "And the blond you were dancing with…?

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, that's just an old school mate of mine."

Damien's expression cleared as he glanced over Harry's shoulder towards where Draco was standing with Blaise and Hermione. He smiled in amusement at the dark look Draco sent his way.

"Hate to break it to you Harry Potter but he is crazy about you."

It was Harry's turn to frown in confusion. "Draco? No, we're just friends. We were in training together. Besides, he's in love with that incredibly good looking brunette over there."

"Hmm…" Damien pulled Harry a little closer and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to try a little experiment."

Harry raised his brow as Damien placed a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

"Just close your eyes and pretend you're enjoying it," Damien instructed, trying to hide a grin.

Harry stifled a laugh as he tilted his head away and closed his eyes. "You're full of it; you're just trying to get into my pants."

"That works too," Damien whispered into his ear, making it look as though he were whispering arousing platitudes. He checked out his target from the corner of his eye and was pleased to see the thunderous expression on the haughty blond's face. "Oh yeah, he's completely infatuated with you Harry. He looks like he wants to murder me."

"What? That's not possible," Harry said as he opened his eyes. He turned to glance towards Draco and saw him deep in conversation with Hermione. "See? He's not even watching."

Damien smirked and turned back to his dancing partner. "He hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you've been here. He attracted my attention at first but he's only had eyes for you Harry."

Harry frowned. He wanted to believe him but it just wasn't possible, he knew Draco wanted Blaise, and even if he didn't, he certainly didn't want Harry. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Damien's smirk quickly faded. "Sorry Harry, I didn't mean…" His concerned face suddenly lit with comprehension. "Oh my god, you're in love with _him_ aren't you?"

Harry shook his head and looked away.

"Sorry Harry," Damien said apologetically. "I'll stop teasing you. I didn't know."

"It's alright," Harry said, taking a deep breath and releasing it. "It's fine. I kind of proclaimed my love for him a year ago and he clearly wasn't interested."

"Really?" Damien replied in surprise.

"Let's just drop it okay?" Harry asked. "It was the most embarrassing moment of my life and I just want to move on."

"Sure, whatever you want." Damien smiled kindly. "I can help you forget him if you want," he added suggestively.

Harry chuckled as Damien dipped in for another taste of his neck.

"Harry, may I cut in?"

Harry blinked and looked over at Hermione who was suddenly standing next to them with a pleasant smile on her face. "Uh… sure," he replied uncertainly, taking a step back as she swept in and stole his partner away.

"Looks like it's just you and me again Potter."

Harry glanced over at Draco who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You don't have to keep me company Malfoy," he said before he could stop himself.

"You're keeping _me_ company, remember?" Draco replied nonplussed as he took Harry's hand and tugged him into his arms.

Harry allowed himself to be pulled back into that comforting embrace once more, the scent of Draco's cologne filling his nostrils and nearly making his knees weak. They stood almost cheek to cheek as they swayed to Joni Mitchell's melancholy Christmas song 'River.'

Harry slid his arms farther around Draco's shoulders, figuring that it was probably the last time he would have the chance, the fingers of his left hand reaching up to brush the baby-soft blond hairs at the nape of Draco's neck.

Harry closed his eyes as Draco placed his temple against his. The object of his affection was so close that he could hear Draco breathing. He felt as though his whole body were thrumming with energy, standing on the edge of a precipice that he desperately wished he could just fall into.

He knew he was lost then. His love for Draco hadn't diminished at all in the twelve months they'd been apart. The urge to pull back and kiss him slowly and deeply was so strong that it wrenched his heart not to do it. The feel of him, the smell, the confidence with which he held Harry, the feeling of safety Draco evoked in him. Harry wanted to get lost in him. He wanted to spend the night with him, wanted Draco to make love to him over and over…

But he never would and that fact hit him so hard that it physically hurt.

Harry opened his eyes with a slight gasp and pulled away.

"Harry…?"

"Sorry, excuse me." Harry tore himself away from Draco and quickly pushed his way through the crowd towards the back door. As soon as he was in the kitchen he sprinted to the door and threw it open, practically leaping out into the cold night as he ran from the house and into the darkened yard.

"Harry, stop!"

Harry paused in his headlong flight and looked over his shoulder as Draco jogged down the steps to stand in front of him, his breath coming out in white puffs in the freezing night air.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded, and Harry was surprised to hear anger in his tone.

"Home," Harry replied shortly. He ran an agitated hand through his thick hair before looking back at Draco with pleading eyes. "I need to leave before I make a fool of myself again," he said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked intently.

"It doesn't matter," Harry replied. "Just let me leave."

"It matters," Draco said as he took a hold of Harry's forearm, keeping the cagey Gryffindor in place.

Harry glared. "You want me to say it again Malfoy? Fine," he spat. "I'm in love with you. I was in love with you twelve months ago and I'm still in love with you now. Happy?" Harry tried to rip his arm out of Draco's iron grasp but couldn't. "Please let me go," he begged in defeat.

"You're so stupid Potter." Draco released Harry's arm and quickly framed Harry's face with both of his hands, holding him in place and staring intently into his eyes.

Harry's sudden intake of breath was stopped short as Draco covered his mouth with his own. With a whimper, Harry closed his eyes and kissed him back; pouring everything he had into that wonderful kiss. It was as though he was finally allowed to taste forbidden fruit, and it was good. Sinfully good.

Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's tall frame as he pressed closer, his tongue thoroughly exploring Draco's mouth, tasting and taking, never wanting it to end, and Draco was just as eager on his end, as though he were trying to devour Harry through his kisses.

They finally broke off to catch their breath and Harry stared into soft grey eyes with astonishment.

Draco smiled and placed another kiss to Harry's swollen lips; so deliciously tempting. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

"Huh?" Harry replied eloquently. "I thought… I didn't…. What about Blaise?"

"Blaise?" Draco repeated with one raised brow. "What does Blaise have to do with anything?"

"I thought you were in love with him."

Draco blinked then broke into a smile. "No, I'm not in love with Blaise. Whatever made you think that Harry?"

Harry blushed. "You said that you had a crush on him."

"In sixth year," Draco replied with a chuckle. "It was just a silly school crush, plus, he's as straight as a flag pole."

"Oh." Harry frowned, trying to gather his thoughts; the whole situation just didn't make sense to him. "But you were staring at him all night."

"I was?" Draco said, clearly confused.

"Yeah, I thought you were trying to make him jealous," Harry explained, half expecting Draco to suddenly remember that he _was_ in love Blaise and to leave again.

Draco smiled in amusement. "I wasn't staring at Blaise you prat, I was looking at Granger."

"What? Why?"

"Because she was trying to help me," he explained. "I only came to the party because you were going to be here. She met up with me this morning to tell me that you were single again and to try to talk to you tonight. She was in on the whole seducing Harry plan."

"So… when Ron said you only came to the party to get into someone's pants – that was me?" Harry asked, completely bewildered.

"Yes," Draco grinned, then hastily amended, "I mean, I want more than to just get into your pants Harry. Ron didn't know he was talking about you by-the-way, he only knew that Hermione was trying to set me up with someone."

"I don't understand," Harry persisted. "When I told you I loved you a year ago, you didn't say anything."

Draco sighed and brushed Harry's fringe back off of his forehead with one hand. "I'm sorry Harry. I actually felt the same way but was so shocked that you actually said it that I couldn't respond, then you just left and I didn't have the chance."

Harry smiled ruefully. "So if I'd hung around you would have reciprocated?"

"I don't know," Draco answered truthfully. "You didn't pick the most opportune moment, what with standing drunkenly in front of a group of our peers and all."

Harry flushed and buried his face in Draco's shoulder, secretly reveling in the freedom of that simple action. "Don't remind me," he moaned.

Draco chuckled and the sound reverberated soothingly under Harry's ear. "And then the next day, I really didn't know if you'd meant it or if it was just a drunken mistake," he said. "I should have just approached you but I was too worried about what would happen if you _hadn't_ meant it. I would have felt like such a fool, not to mention the fact that it would have completely ruined a friendship that took so long to establish in the first place. I didn't want to risk it, but I should have."

Harry smiled as he pulled back to look into Draco's warm eyes. He'd never seen the blond so unguarded before and it made him glow inside to know that it was all for him.

"So when I was trying to move on with that cute Damien boy…?"

Draco scowled and his hold on Harry tightened just a little. "You were frustrating the hell out of me Potter, not to mention making me obscenely jealous."

"Good." Harry placed a sweet kiss to Draco's lips, instantly melting the frown off of his face.

"Now will you come back to the party Harry?" Draco asked. "I'm fucking freezing out here."

Harry laughed and nodded as he took Draco's hand in his.

The two headed back into the warm, cozy house and headed straight to the dance floor where they didn't leave for the remainder of the night; talking and kissing and wallowing in the freedom of their new-found love.

.

.

.

_The End_

.

.


End file.
